Sakit Hati yg Terpendam
by tirzanatalia
Summary: di chapter ini mencerita kan bahwa ada 1 anak yg sedang kerja kelompok dgn teman cowok nya akan tetapi cowoknya itu udh punya pacar dan pacarnya itu sangat tdk suka dgn cewek tsb akhirnya pekerjaan (tugasnya) diselesaikan sendiri oleh cewek tersebut, di next chapter akan ada kejadian Yang akan menyenangkan singkat cerita bakal Ada yg jadian


halooo salam dari author baru di

kesempatan pertama aku ini akan membuat

sebuah cerita

chapter 1

Myoui :"eh ada ngeliat dimana siiii itu anak ( nakoto )"

Yoojeong : " enggak bukannya itu anak g masuk sekolah y ???"

Myoui : "masak iya dia g masuk yaa, trus gimana donk?"

Yoojeong : " mmm, coba ntik sore km contact dia gitu siapa tau dia jawab "

Myoui : " betul juga y, ya udh deh ntik aku coba contact dia, semoga aja dia jawab " *sambil senyum*

Yoojeong : " nah gitu donk senyum jangan cemberut mulu kan nanti malah g yg naksir km" * tawa jahat*

Myoui : " ih km mah jahat banget " * cemberut lagi*

Yoojeong : " hehehe maaf lah udh yuk masuk ke kelas udh bell ntik keburu dimarahi sama guru yg judes itu "

sepulang sekolah

Myoui : " mommy aku plg "

Bibi ( pembantu ) : " kenapa non kok teriak- teriak ?? "

Myoui : " bi, bibi tau mommy kemana kok aku cariin dikamar g ada ?? "

Bibi : " oh mommy pergi keluar sama temen nya "

Myoui : " kira- kira bibi tau g mommy kemana gitu ?? "

Bibi : " oh kalo perginya bibi g tau non "

Myoui : " oh ya udh makasih y bi "

Bibi : " y non, sama-sama "

masuk ke kamar

Myoui : " aduh!! mommy kok g bilang sih kalo mau pergi ih nyebelin dech!!* marah, oh iya y kan aku baru contact si nakoto "

di telpon

Myoui : " halo ini Nakoto kan ?? "

Nakoto : " iya ada apa ya myoui ?? "

Myoui : " km tau kan tugas yg kita sekelompok itu??, nah tadi di sekolah aku berencana buat kerjaiin tugas kelompok kita, tapi dari tadi aku nyariin km malah g ada "

Nakoto : " ohhh gitu ya, maaf y bsk aja kita kerjaiin bareng di perpus, gimana?? "

Myoui : " boleh, oke aku tunggu km waktu istirahat di perpus "

Nakoto :" oke "

Myoui : " oke "

keesokan harinya tempat diperpus

Nakoto : " hai myoui sorry telat, soalnya tadi ada temen yg tanya soal pelajaran "

Myoui : " oh gapapa kok kan masih lama bell nya"

Nakoto : " oke, sekarang ayo kita kerjaiin bareng, oh iya btw km itu sekarang naksir sama siapa siii ?? "

Myoui : " udh deh kita disini kan mau kerjaiin tugas, bukannya buat tanya-tanya kyk gini " *sok cool*

Nakoto : " iya iya maaf, ya udh bahannya halaman berapa?? "

kring- kring bunyi bell masuk kelas *

Myoui : " eh nakoto kita lanjutkan bsk y kan udh bell masuk ini "

Nakoto : " ohh, tapi... bsk aku g bisa kerja kelompok, karna aku ada tugas dengan yg lain "

Myoui : " oh ya udh kalo gitu kita kerjaiin lusa aja, kan lusa waktu nya free time, jadi kita bisa kerjaiin tugas yg ini lagi pula ini juga tinggal dikit kok "

Nakoto : " oke deh "

Lusa harinya*

Myoui : " heiii, nakoto!!, km kemana aja siiii kok lama banget"

Nakoto : "sorry sebenernya aku..."

ada gangguan

oeeeee nakoto, seseorang itu adalah pacarnya nakoto. namanya adalah suzy

Suzy : " nakoto ayooo kita makan bareng "

Myoui : " nakoto jgn bilang kalo km yg sering telat itu karena gangguan dari suzy alias pacar km " * wajah sebel *

Nakoto : " iya km benar, waktu kita kerja kelompok aku sering telat datang ke perpus karena aku udh pacaran sama suzy emang suzy sering melarang aku buat kerja kelompok sama km jadinya aku sering banget terlambat "

Suzy : " sudah ayo nakoto ngapain km harus kerja kelompok sama dia kan bisa sama yg lain " *wajah memaksa*

Myoui : " sudah nakoto gapapa kok aku bisa kerjain sendiri tugas kita ini, kan juga udh punya pacar pasti pacar kamu juga sering cemburu kalo km berduaan sama cewek "

Nakoto : " tapi... "

Myoui : " udh gapapa, mendingan kamu pergi aja sama suzy "

Suzy : " sudahlah nakoto kan dia sendiri yg bilang kalo dia aja yg kerjain sendiri kan km enak g usah susah-susah kerjain, mikir ini itulah "

Myoui : " udh nakoto mending km pergi aja, soalnya aku g enak sama pacar kamu "

Nakoto : " km serius, km bisa kerjain sendiri "

Myoui : " iya aku bisa kok, tenang aja pasti selesai kok "

Nakoto : " makasih y myoui, km baik banget "

Myoui : " iya sama-sama "

Chapter 1 finish

dinext chapter akan update lusa okee stay reas my storyyyy


End file.
